


You Make me Feel Gorgeous

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Subtle daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au were you get matching tattoos around your ring finger when you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make me Feel Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again w more tsukkiyama
> 
> this time as a request from  
> @yama-tadashi who wanted a soulmate au!! this one was so fun to write and I really like the way it turned out

It was supposed to be that when you met your soulmate, matching tattoos with appear on your ring fingers, tying your fates together. Tsukishima thought it was bullshit. Ever since he was little he had scoffed at the idea. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that there was a perfect half for _everyone_ in the world.

Even if there was a soulmate for everyone out there, what were the chances you would ever find yours? Nobody he knew, even his parents, had the tattoos around their fingers and he couldn't imagine them being better off with anyone else. So he just had assumed that it was a myth, a bedtime story parents made up to entertain and inspire their kids. Some lie to look forward to later in life only to find disappointment.

Tsukishima Kei didn't believe in soulmates.

It wasn't until he joined a volleyball team in his first year did he learn that soulmates where in fact very real.

Yamaguchi was the first to point it out first actually. "Hey," he nudged Tsukishima. "Look at Daichi's finger, he's got a tattoo on it." Sure enough a thin black band could be seen encircling his ring finger, a perfect match to someone else's.

"I wonder who-" Tsukishima started when Yamaguchi nudged him again and nodded his head over to where their co-captain Sugawara stood talking to one of the second years. The moment he brought his left hand up Tsukishima noted the fine black line around the middle finger. _Mystery solved_ , he thought.

As they spend more time together as a team it became very evident that Daichi and Sugawara were indeed soulmates. They captured the essence of that perfect couple that Tsukishima had grown up reading fairy tales about. If he was to be completely honest they were a little gross and overly domestic for Tsukishima's taste, but then again, he didn't believe in soulmates.

With that thought, Tsukishima allowed himself to ignore their matching tattoos and carry on without putting much thought into soulmates. He was able to live like that for some time before it came up in conversation again.

"Hey Tsukki," Yamaguchi looked up from his textbook. They were both currently spread across Yamaguchi's bed working on some last minute homework.

"Huh?"

"Do you think everyone's got a soulmate?"

Tsukishima sighed, he should have seen this coming. Growing up with Yamaguchi had taught him one thing and that was that Yamaguchi was pretty much his opposite; a hopeless romantic.

"No. That whole tattoo thing is just a made up bedtime story."

"But Daichi and Sugaw-"

Tsukishima couldn't deny them, so he quickly changed the subject. "Even if it was true, Yams, how do you expect everyone to find their soulmate? It could be literally anyone in the world, the chances of meeting yours would be slim to none!"

"Sugawara and Daichi met-"

"Just drop it!" Tsukishima hadn't mean to raise his voice, but he had and he immediately regretted it. Yamaguchi looked like he was about to cry.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I better go." Tsukishima gathered his stuff up and excused himself. He felt guilty for yelling at his best friend and then leaving, but he had apologized.

His walk home was quiet, but his thoughts wouldn't stop racing. What if soulmates were real? After all Daichi and Sugawara were a perfect example, who was he to deny such a thing existed. Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder if there was someone out there for him. Would he ever get to meet them? Did he have a perfect other half, someone that would love him no matter what?

-

Practice seemed to go on for an eternity when finally Coach Ukai dismissed the boys to change. Tsukishima slipped away first, not bothering to help the others clean up the gym.

His shirt was half way on when a flash of black caught the corner of his eye. Slowly pulling his shirt down he brought up hand up for a closer look.

His ring was nothing like Daichi and Sugawara's. Where their's was a simple, thin line of black Tsukishima's was a complex design. It was like a Celtic knot weaved to fit around his finger and _someone_ , somewhere out there had a matching one.

The thought that really got Tsukishima was when he remembered how the myth went; that when you _met_ your soulmate. Meaning there was a large chance it was someone he had walked past today; someone he might never see again. It could even be one of his teammates he realized. He slightly prayed it wouldn't be Hinata, that could only end as a disaster since Tsukishima could barely put up with the ball of sunshine on a good day.

It appeared to him that he should probably tell someone about his discovery, Yamaguchi immediately came to his mind. Just as Tsukishima was about to go find him Yamaguchi came all but running into the change room.

"Speak of the devil," Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi gasped, his face a bright shade of red that Tsukishima was positive he had never seen on his friend.

"What?"

Yamaguchi moved his left hand right in front of Tsuikshima's line of view and for a moment he wondered what he had done to get slapped before he realized the blow never came. When he realized what Yamaguchi was trying to point out Tsukishima felt his blood run cold and suddenly it was his turn to blush.

On Yamaguchi's ring finger was a design only too familiar.

"Look! I've got one. I have a soulmate! It's real, Tsukki, take that!" Yamaguchi seemed all too excited by this news and for a moment Tsukishima couldn't blame him.

Slowly Tsukishima brought up his own hand and Yamaguchi's jaw dropped. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Kageyamaaa~" Hinata's voice rang out, calling his setters name. It only took a second for them to reach the doorway and find two of their teammates standing awkwardly, comparing tattoos.

"Oi, I think we're interrupting something, Hinata," Kageyama said, the first to notice what was going on.

"Huh?"

"Come on dumbass." Kageyama all but dragged Hinata out of the change room and Tsukishima knew he would be eternally grateful for Kageyama knowing when to back away.

"So...we're soulmates then?" Yamaguchi was the first to break the awkward silence that had settled between the two.

"It looks that way."

"Why would it just show up now though? We've know each other since we were kids. Doesn't it show when soulmates first meet?"

Tsukishima couldn't find an answer. "I don't know, honestly. That is a little weird I guess." This _is weird_ , he thought. _We're soulmates_.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was his soulmate.

"Maybe it had to do something with you not believing in it for the longest time," Yamaguchi suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Tsukishima was doubtful, but really what other explanation was there.

"So..." Yamaguchi trailed off not quite sure what to say.

Tsukishima wasn't much better, this all came as a surprise to him. Who would have guessed his soulmate was his best friend.

"It's not like anything has to change. I mean we're already best friends," he offered.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi replied. "I'm glad it's you actually. I was so afraid that it would be someone I didn't actually get along with, at least I know things could actually work with you, but um yeah, nothing has to change if you don't want it to. I mean I won't force you into anything."

Tsukishima could tell he was nervous now, Yamaguchi tended to ramble when his nerves got the best of him.

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath." Yamaguchi listened and looked visibly more calm after a couple moments.

"Better?" Tsukishima asked and received a nod in return.

He reached to grab Yamaguchi's hand and intertwined their fingers, resting their tattoos side by side. "I guess I could step up my game a little," Tsukishima smiled, as weird as it was, it also felt right.

Maybe Tsukishima believed in soulmates after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> au based off [this](http://sluttyshima.tumblr.com/post/122419409460/you-know-what-would-be-cool-if-instead-of-having) post by a friend 
> 
> i'm @ycmcgchi on tumblr if you want to request your own fic


End file.
